


Wake up call

by Oducchan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Future Fic, Multi, Poly Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/pseuds/Oducchan
Summary: On his birthday, Sanada wakes up four times





	Wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> So, before you'll start reading: in this story, Sanada, Atobe, Yukimura and Tezuka are in a happy and functional and lasting relationship.  
> It's set when they're are in their late twenties. Both Tezuka and Yukimura are tennis pros, while Atobe is working in his father business company and Sanada is a tennis coach and manages one of the fitness centers affiliated with Atobe's company; this also means that while the other three travel around the word a lot, Sanada is the one who stays home in Japan the most.  
> And yes, in this happy future Japan is open to same sex and poly relationships, why are you asking?  
> I want to thank my senpai, who betaed (?) this thing even if she was exausted after work, and my lovely Double [Puffcat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffcat) who created this "what if" with me 
> 
> (This was supposed to be for Sanada's birthday but I'm extra late >////< Sorry!)  
> (And now, I didn't take inspiration from Roger Federer's skipping of the clay season and Rafael Nadal's very successful run in Monte Carlo-Barcellona-Madrid, no way X°°°D)

It’s half past midnight when Atobe sneaks into bed. He’s been up all night to work over important business’s documents he needs for some meeting somewhere for some of his companies (Sanada refuses firmly to keep track of these kind of things), and when he presses his body against the other’s he’s sleepy and sloppy.  
-’Night-, he whispers in the hollow of his throat, hugging him from the front, and Sanada just shift and wraps his body around him, mumbling softly in his hair.

It’s one thirty, when Tezuka comes in. He’s just returned from Dubai, where he went to train for grass season, and he’s quiet and careful when he moves. He doesn’t make any noise, only soft steps and slow breathes, and his body is slimmer and bonier than what he remembered.  
-Tadaima- he says, kissing the outline of his ear and then moving to his neck, and Sanada cracks an eye open, welcoming the new heat.  
-Okaeri- he replies, and then he goes back to sleep with a faint smile on his lips.  
  
It’s a quarter past two, and Yukimura opens the door making it creak. He swears under his breath, then, but Sanada hears it and wakes up, feeling groggy but happier than he has been in the past month. He moves carefully, paying particular attention not to wake up the other two occupants of the bed, and catches his old captain in the act of trying to move his bags inside the room. He looks sharp and beautiful and magnificent, after the remarkable round of victories he just collected on clay.  
-Leave them there and just come to bed- Sanada mumbles, which startles Yukimura.  
The latter looks at him, blinks, and then smiles a shark-like grin.  
-I missed you too- he replies, stripping down quickly.  
Sanada says nothing, he just goes back to lay down and wait, until Yukimura is in his boxers, and the moonlight on his skin glows in white, like he’s made of cream.  
Seiichi takes his time to find a position he likes, and he almost wakes Tezuka up (but not Atobe, he’s too conked out for that), but when he finally settles, his body is soft and hot all over Sanada’s torso.  
-Goodnight- he says, kissing his cheek, and then Tezuka’s and Atobe’s too. Sanada grumbles a reply, but he’s asleep so fast, he almost misses Yukimura’s chuckle.

  
  
He dreams, that night. He dreams of flowers, of soft petals on his skin, of cotton clouds and a sun so warm he feels alive and undeniably happy.

  
  
He wakes up to soft kisses, hot and wet all over his body, on his abdomen, on his neck, on his lips.  
He wakes up and Tezuka is tight and warm around him, moaning his name while he rides him and his hips arch in the air to describe a perfect curve, his pretty cock flushed against his belly.  
He wakes up and Atobe is carefully opening him over, his fingers covered in lube working in and out of his entrance to loosen him up, while whispering dirty hoarse promises to his ear, until he flips him over and he fucks him and fucks him and makes love to him and Sanada comes screaming his name, their names, his love for them.  
He wakes up and Yukimura bends over him and his hands close on his hair to pull and guide his lips toward his erection, and Sanada is so sated and so relaxed and so in love he doesn’t even ask for a break to catch his breath, he takes him into his mouth and sucks, feeling his cock twitching at every sweep of his tongue. His come tastes of salt and it’s bitter to swallow but he does it anyway, ‘cause that’s what Yukimura wants him to do, and then he closes his eyes and enjoys their touches and their cuddling, feeling so grateful to be alive.

  
  
There is a cake and some gifts, too, but he doesn’t want anything more for his birthday than to be with his boys for the rest of his life.


End file.
